Una aventura perversa
by Hana Copt
Summary: [two shots] Un fic yaoiesko en donde nuestro personajes aprenderan lo que es dejar la vida de marinero solitario.
1. La aventura Parte I

Bueno, este es otro de mis locos fics, espero les gusten, y si les gusta vean mis otros fic que son del estilo, bueno, no tan perversos.

Por cierto si por allí no saben, estar mamado o mamey significa estar muy musculoso, fuerte, trabado, etc.

UNA AVENTURA DE VERDAD

Parte I

En la tranquilidad del mar, debajo de un sol casi abrasador, en un barco pirata el galan cocinero Sanji de la tripulación del Going Ferry grito:

- ¡Capitan, tierra a la vista! – mientras señalaba una ligera línea de tierra que se veía en la lejanía.

Entonces, Luffy, el capitan tarado, salio de su camarote corriendo, todo despeinado y con la camisa desabrochada, y en seguida salió Zoro acomodándose el pantalón y sin camisa.

Todos los miraron esperaron una explicación.

- este... es que se cayó en un balde de agua y tuve que meterme a sacarlo – dijo zoro apresuradamente. - ya saben que es muy tonto:

- Ya olvídense – dijo Luffy - no es su asunto, mejor vamos hacia la isla

Los demás se miraron y aceptaron la explicación, así que Nami dio la orden y fueron a todo lo que daban hacia la isla pero iban tan rapido que el barco no se detuvo a tiempo y encalló

- ¡¡¡Hay no!!! – Dijo Nami – ahora sacarlo al mar será un problema.

- No importa, ya lo desatascare - dijo Zoro - ya saben, porque estoy bien mamado.

Y todos asintieron, y se dejaron de preocupar.

- Entonces vamos a explorar - dijo Luffy alegremente - a lo mejor y nos encontramos con un enemigo y tardamos mucho en derrotarlo - y se fue corriendo y se adentro a la isla

- Espéreme, mi capitan - dijo Zoro y se fue tras él.

Nami y Sanji quedaron solos.

- Seguro que van a regresar con hambre - dijo Sanji y se fue a la cocina

- No me dejes sola- dijo Nami

- Si me das $300,000.00 me quedo contigo - dijo Sanji

Nami se puso a llorar y Sanji solo se quedó allí mirándola, le gustaba ver a Nami sufrir porque se veía caliente. En ese momento algo golpeo al barco

- Parece que algo nos golpeo – exclamó Chopper (que observador)

Nami del susto dejo de llorar y se acercó lentamente a la orilla del barco, se asomó y... algo la jalo y cayó al agua.

Sanji corrió a ver que rayos había sucedido pero al asomarse no había rastro de Nami.

Ussop que escuchó el grito de Nami y salio a cubierta¿Que fue eso¿Dónde esta Nami?

- Sube a la cosa esa como tina que esta en el mástil para ver si ves algo

Ussop obedeció y Sanji fue de un extremo a otro para asomarse. Entonces escuchó que algo crujía y Ussop gritaba. Cuando se dio la vuelta el mástil estaba arrancado y ussop no estaba

- ¿Que coño esta pasando? - dijo Sanji

- Chopper, ven acá, no te vaya a pasar algo

Y se quedaron allí, abrazados y asustados como niñas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras con Luffy Y Zoro llegaron al centro de la isla y vieron un enorme hoyo en el centro

- uhhhhhhhhh!!!!! es enorme y profundo - dijo luffy - vamos a ver que hay adentro.

- No, estas loco - dijo Zoro - que tal si no salimos

- yo si saldría - y Luffy y saltó

Ya adentro del hoyo era como una enorme y circular cueva, Luffy no veía nada por mas que forzaba sus ojos y de repente Zoro el cayó encima

- Creí que no ibas a venir y que eras un marica mamey - dijo Luffy

- No me digas así – dijo Zoro – a menos que me quieras provocar, como en el camarote.

Pero luffy ya no prestaba atención. Miraba a su alrededor y una luz venida del exterior iluminaba una pared, Luffy se acercó y vio que en las paredes estaban grabadas unas imágenes que no entendía, así que llamó a Zoro esperando que pudiera explicarle.

Zoro acudió al llamado de su capitan y se sorprendió pues los grabados eran eróticos y mejor le tapó los ojos a Luffy y lo llevo al otro lado de la habitación.

Entonces luffy exclamó:

- Ah!!! Ya sé donde he visto eso, en unas revistas de ussop.

- ¿Qué¿Hurgas nuestras cosas? - preguntó Zoro alterado

- A veces

- Pobre ussop - pensó Zoro - es lo único que ha de tener y que tendrá.

Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, era una puerta al fondo

- Mire mi capitan - exclamó - allí

- ohhh! una puerta - exclamó Luffy - vamos a abrirla

Luffy corrió hacia la puerta, pero por más que jalaba la manija, la puerta no cedía y después de muchos intentos Luffy cayó rendido al suelo. Zoro observó cuidadosamente la puerta y vio que en el marco superior de la puerta había unas letras.

- ¿Que es eso? - dijo Zoro - No me digas que hay que descifrar eso para poder entrar, que original.

- Cállate subordinado y empieza a pensar – ordenó Luffy, y se sentó en el suelo.

X x x x x x x x x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y mientras con Sanji Y Chopper

- ¿Que tal si es un monstruo que viene por los tesoros que se ha robado Nami? – Dijo Chopper - Hay que darle el dinero

- No - dijo Sanji - Nami se pondrá furiosa cuando regrese… si es que regresa

-: Hay que asomarnos otra vez.

Y los dos juntos se pararon y lentamente se asomaron por la borda

¡Paccc!

Un golpe seco se oyó detrás de Sanji y Chopper y se quedaron helados.

- Voltea – murmuró Sanji a Chopper

- No, tú voltea

- Los dos a la cuenta de 3

- Uno

- Dos

- Treeees!!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NA: Ah! Que interesante, vamos sigan leyendo se pone mejor, se los prometo.


	2. La aventura Parte II

UNA AVENTURA DE VERDAD

Parte II

Sanji y Chopper se dieron la vuelta y vieron una mujer, de cabello castaño, se veía algo ejercitada (pero no tanto como Miss Monday)

- Sanji – dijo con una voz sensual - Ahora si muñeco, eres todo mió

Sanji se asustó y le lanzó a Chopper a la cara.

La cosa era que la loca machorra había visto a Sanji en uno de sus viajes y lo había estado siguiendo esperando una oportunidad

Y por primera vez en su vida, Sanji no quería nada con una mujer, solo quería irse y no volverla a ver. Pero la mujer era muy persistente. Claro a pesar de todo y de ser machorra Sanji no le quería pegar, deseó que Luffy o Zoro estuvieran allí y que se los llevara a ellos.

Así que mejor se lanzó al agua a buscar a Nami. Y la mujer se lazó detrás de él, no perdería esta oportunidad.

Al lanzarse un extraño remolino se formó en el agua lo succiono a él y a la perseguidora y dieron vueltas bajo el agua

Después de vueltas sin control Sanji miró hacia arriba y pudo ver luz, luz que seguramente era una salida y nadó lo más rápido que pudo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras con Luffy...

- ¿ya Zoro¿ya abriste la puerta para tu capitán? - preguntó Luffy

- No¡¡no entiendo lo que dice el tonto acertijo!!!!!- gritó Zoro desesperado

Y mejor sacó sus katanas y en dos movimientos partió la puerta.

- Así es mejor – dijo mientras guardaba sus espadas.

Luffy se levantó rápidamente y los dos entraron a la habitación, no se veía nada solo el suelo que extrañamente brillaba levemente, un brillo acuoso que se movió suavemente.

Zoro se puso de rodillas junto al resplandor

- Creo que es agua – dijo.

Y de repente: Muak!!!! (beso)

Sanji salio del agua exactamente debajo de Zoro

Y los dos gritaron. Luffy se empezó a reír

- ¡No te rías! – le gritó Zoro.

Y como no se callaba también lo besó

Alguien les pegó a los tres muy fuerte en su cabeza para que dejaran de hacer eso, pero no era la perseguidora de Sanji, sino Nami que había llegado allí desde antes, y se sintió celosa de todos (pero sabemos que en el fondo le gustó ver eso)

Y cuando todo parecía ir bien y que ya podían irse la otra mujer salió del agua bruscamente y como un cocodrilo quiso tomar a Sanji, pero este se quitó y se llevó a Zoro metiéndolo al agua

- Oh no! - exclamó Sanji- ¿que horrible suerte le espera al pobre Zoro?

- ¿Que fue eso? – preguntó Nami

- Solo es una loca que vio lo irresistible que soy y me ha seguido

Pasaron los minutos, pero no salía ni Zoro ni la mujer loca cuando entonces se vieron unas burbujitas que se hacían cada vez más grandes

y Zoro salió como si se lo llevara el diablo, ya no tenia sus aretes y tenia la oreja roja, claro que nadie quiso preguntar.

Dos segundos mas tarde, la otra salió del agua y se paró delante de todos (Zoro se escondió detrás de Nami) Los barrió con la mirada a todos

- ¿Que es lo que te traes loca? - le gritó luffy – Lárgate.

Lo cual fue un error pues ella le respondió: Yo tomó lo que quiero, y para que veas que es verdad...

Sacó una lata atomizadota (spray) de su bolsa se las roció y todo se oscureció para la tripulación cayendo en los dulces brazos de la inconciencia.

Momentos mas tarde, despertaron, y estaban amarrados al mástil reparado, el barco estaba en mar abierto pero Nami no estaba amarrada con ellos.

Ya que la loca le había pagando para que la ayudara. Y claro que en realidad Nami siempre había soñado con hacerles algo.

Primero fueron por Sanji, porque era por el que iba en realidad, el objetivo original.

Pero el cielo se oscureció y no se vio que pasó.

fin

Bueno si se vio tantito

La mujer de alguna forma desató a Sanji sin que los otros escaparan y lo llevó al camarote de Nami donde ésta traía puesto un traje de cuero y un látigo, claro que a Sanji eso no lo incomodó para nada.

Y entre las dos le dieron hasta dejarlo rojo.

(no se si les puedo decir algo mas detallado, mis queridos lectores. Pues no soy muy habilidosa narrando perversiones de este tipo)

Afuera luffy y Zoro conversaban

- ¿Como vamos a salir de esta?- preguntó Zoro

- ¿Para que quieres salir de esta?- dijo Luffy - Según las revistas de Ussop eso es bueno

- Luffy, eres un estupido, ojala tu seas el siguiente – le deseo Zoro

Y Así fue, pero no regresaron a Sanji, sino que solo se llevaron a Luffy.

Y cuando estuvieron en el camarote Luffy vio a Nami con su traje de cuero, a la otra vestida como criada y a Sanji como Motociclista

- Una fiesta de disfraces¡que bien! - dijo el ingenuo luffy

- A ver si ahora con esto ya se te quita lo imbécil, - dijo Sanji – A darle.

Afuera, Zoro escucho lo siguiente:

Luffy¿Puedo escoger el disfraz de Vaquero?

Nami: Escoge lo que quieras con confianza

La otra: Oye, chico mira

Luffy¿que es eso? noooooo

Sanji: Tú dale que aguanta más que todos nosotros juntos

Entonces se escuchó que se caían cosas y chocaban contra las paredes. Luffy gritaba al principio, pero después se calló y luego gritó sanji, y luego los dos.

Finalmente la puerta del camarote se abrió, Zoro estaba asustado por lo que le esperaba pero en ves de que lo desataran y lo metieran al camarote, salieron los otros cuatro con sus trajes, pues al parecer Sanji y Luffy ya habían cedido.

- ya no hay que hacerle al cuento, Zoro – le dijo Sanji

- Es muuucho mejor de lo que parece – dijo Nami chasqueando su látigo – ya Luffy por fin es machin.

Desataron a Zoro y le dieron un traje de marino (claro que con sus alteraciones)

Después de eso todos se volvieron machines hasta Nami.

- Ya que nos has enseñado tanto... – comenzó a decir Sanji, pero lo demás se lo susurró a Nami al oído

Y Nami le susurro a Zoro

Y Zoro le susurro a Luffy

Y Luffy dijo: A ver, Zoro, susúrrame otra vez.

- No, ya dilo! - dijo Sanji

- Bueno, mujer – comenzó a decir Luffy - ya que no sabemos ni tu nombre, vas a caminar por la tabla.

La mujer sorprendida se lanzó a los pies de Zoro pidiendo clemencia.

- Tú no nos tuviste clemencia – dijo Luffy.

- Pero naaaada – agregó Sanji.

Momentos después la mujer iba a la mitad de la tabla con Zoro apuntándole con la espada

- sigue caminando – ordenó Luffy

- pero antes de seguir… – dijo la mujer y se abalanzó contra Sanji para darle un beso pero se quitó y el beso fue para... NAMI!!!

- ¡Que horror¡Ya lárgate! - le gritó Luffy y le dio una patada y quedo en la orilla de la tabla y cayó al agua

La dejaron a la deriva, era la primera vez que se comportaban como piratas.

Finalmente en el Going Marry...

- que experiencia tan enriquecedora - dijo Luffy - Ahora me siento como un hombre mi hermano estaría orgulloso de mi.

(Por cierto Chopper y ussop estuvieron escondidos en el mirador que esta en el mástil, claro que Ussop se arrepintió de no haber estado)

Fin real.

Días después de estar la mujer en el mar, otro barco pasó por allí y el capitán la rescató, que por cierto el capitán era pelirrojo y sin un brazo…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

NA; Pero que fic tan perverso, yo sé que les hubiera gustado algo mas descriptivo, pero yo se que sus locas mentes imaginaron algo mas perverso de lo que yo hubiera podido describir.

Jajajajajaj

Hasta el próximo fic.


End file.
